Our Next Life
by Sunny-Dazee
Summary: We'll meet again, In the next life." Axel knew what he was talking about. And he's happy he can share this next life with a certain little blonde. One-shot. AkuRoku, Slight SoRiku & Zemyx.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Next Life**

"_We'll meet again, in the next life." Axel wasn't on something when he said that. The redhead knew what he was talking about. But to the younger nobody, Roxas present when that happened simply thought the man was crazy._

_The Organization xiii members were all killed by the Keybearer, Sora and his friends. Axel's death was a sacrifice, and a sacrifice always seems to be rewarded. Same with Demyx, who was too silly and cowardly to even fight._

_Then there was Namine and Roxas. Who simply wanted to be free. And here they are, all four nobodies together. In their next life. They didn't imagine it'd be like this though._


	2. Meeting Again

**(A/N: So this was supposed to be an actual story but ehh, I couldn't think of an actual plot. So I made this a random one shot sort of thing. Review though, please. Happy AkuRoku Day! 3)**

What's better than finally graduating from high school? Spending the summer doing whatever is what. Without having a curfew, for being 18 finally. Being able to drive wherever, having your own house too. It's better to live with friends than by yourself also.

It's just been a week since graduation, and Sora, Kairi, and Riku were having the time of their lives.

It was past midnight and Riku was the closest of all three to being sober. He parked in front of their apartment building and helped his two friends out.

Sora raised a weak fist in the air. "Oh yeah…best party~!"

Kairi slowly lifted her hand for a high five. "Yup." she said as the brunette's hand clasped slowly with hers.

Riku rolled his eyes at his drunk friends. In the hallway for their apartment, he imagined four kids staring at their door. The silver headed boy rubbed his eyes, oblivious to his friends falling on their butts. He forgot he had his arms around them both to keep them from falling. Sora shot up. "Hey, what gives?!"

The older boy whispered. "Is it me or are there kids over there?," he said motioning to the door with his head.

Kairi stood up and tried to balance. She was about to lean against Sora, but ended up falling again. She rose up and noticed that Sora and Riku ran towards their apartment. She walked towards them and noticed four kids at their door.

A small blonde girl who oddly resembled Kairi. A tall, slim, boy with unnatural looking red hair, scowling at Riku. A blonde boy who looked like a calmer version of Sora. And a cheerful looking boy who was about the same size as the redhead, with a blonde mullet.

Riku crossed his arms to speak but Kairi's squeal stopped him. She slowly picked up the small blonde girl. "Awwww, you're so cute!! What's your name?"

The girl's voice, as expected was soft. "N-namine."

Sora, having a dumb expression pointed to the other kids. "What are YOUR names?"

The redhead grinned and pointed a thumb at his chest. "Axel. Got it memorized?" He seemed like the leader and eldest.

The boy with the mullet jumped up excitedly. "I'm Demyx!" His small arms flailing everywhere.

The calm boy looked up at Sora with big blue eyes. "Roxas."

Sora poked Roxas's chubby cheek, like a dead animal you poke with a stick. "Hey Riku, don't they look familiar to you?" The brunette ignored the blonde's cute scowl.

Riku narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, they do."

Kairi put Namine down and crouched to their level. She smiled sweetly, her drunk self seemed to go away. "How old are you, all?"

Axel grinned again. "Six."

Demyx held up five fingers while Namine and Roxas held up four. Kairi squealed at how Roxas looked down at his hand making sure he put up the right amount.

Sora started picking at Demyx's hair and whined. "How do kids get way cooler hair than me?!"

Riku ignored his best friend and opened the door. They sat the children down in the couch to explain where they came from and why they were in front of the apartment.

Axel, being the leader explained. "The guy who was taking care of us died. But in the hospital he gave us this."

He took out a wrinkled piece of paper and gave it to Riku. The silver head seemed surprised. His two friends peeked and found it was directions to their apartment. Sora looked up. "What was this guys's name?"

Roxas looked up from tracing patterns in the couch. "A…Asem?"

Demyx snapped his fingers and smiled. "Oh! Ansem!"

Riku scoffed and waved the directions in Axel's face. "You understood this?"

Axel who was about to protest was stopped by Namine's small hand covering his mouth. "W-we gave it to a taxi guy…" The blonde female didn't want the redhead to mouth off to the only people who could take them in.

Riku scratched his chin. "Do you think it's physically possible we might've known them in another life?"

The four kids who tried to keep up with what he was saying were now rubbing their heads.

Demyx pouted. "You talk weird…" Riku rolled his eyes at how dumb kids were.

Kairi smiled at the kids and pointed to herself. "I'm Kairi, the spiky haired one is Sora, and the grumpy one is Riku."

Namine pulled softly at Kairi's sleeve. "So, can we stay here?" The three teenagers nodded. When Kairi went to bring some blankets Sora and Riku watched the kids.

Axel stood on the couch and grinned mischievously. "Demyx and I get the couch! Got it memorized?" He smirked at Roxas.

The small blonde pulled his leg down causing both boys to fall on the floor. "No, I don't!" He yelled pulling at the redheads hair. Said redhead started to straddle the small blonde and bit his shoulder rather hard. Sora then picked up the feisty leader. Axel stuck out his tongue as Roxas's eyes started to water.

Namine gasped and tried to calm down Roxas, since Riku failed to.

When Sora put down Axel, Roxas started to get up. Kairi came back and noticed tears falling down the blonde's soft face. She shot a dirty look at her two best friends who held their hands up defensively. "Axel. He bit Roxas's shoulder."

Kairi turned to Axel who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. He had his brows furrowed in a cute angry way. Slowly, the auburn haired girl pulled Roxas's sleeve to find a purple bite mark. Wiping Roxas's tears with her thumb. She picked him and Namine up and whispered soothingly. "Here, you can sleep in my room." Turning to her friends she threw a pillow making them both stumble back. "You guys suck."

* * *

The next day, while Sora Riku and Kairi were getting ready for work, the kids whined softly. Since Kairi was too busy calling Ansem's house keeper (he put a number on the directions and a note _"Ask the housekeeper for the money in my safe to provide for the children")_ Sora and Riku had to make breakfast.

Roxas pouted and moved the yellow slime around his plate with a fork. "Why is it slimy?" He mumbled.

Sora looked hurt for a moment. "Wha- It's supposed to be scrambled eggs!"

Axel and Demyx were playing boredly with their food while Namine was trying to be polite and attempted to eat it. Riku sat down next to Sora around the round table in the small kitchen. "Hey Sora?"

Sora, who was trying to feed the gunk to an unhappy Roxas glanced at him. "Hmm?"

Riku scratched his head for a moment, trying to find the right words. He also tried to make a sentence that Sora couldn't find some stupid or perverted comment out of it. "D-did…you have any…weird dreams last night?"

All four kids turned to Riku, and the brunette wiggled his eyebrows. "Whoa, kids are here." He finished with a playful wink. His best friend gave everyone a moment to finish their laughing until Sora looked somewhat serious. "Yeah, I did. They were like…flashbacks…"

At the same time, the kids seemed surprised. In unison they spoke up. "So did we!"

So the dreams were various flashbacks, about the kids and the three friends. Riku said maybe it was from a different life. Kairi had just hung up the phone and smiled. "Okay! So the housekeeper said she'll meet me at the park so she'll give me anything I need."

* * *

A couple minutes after the boys drove of to work (At a local video game store) Kairi got into her small red car. Demyx, Namine, and Roxas were in the back while Axel took the front.

"No."

"What the?"

"Ahhh!"

"Eww, rapper guys"

Finally at a stop light, Kairi placed a hand on Axel's. She gave him a look and the redhead slowly stopped messing with the radio. Kairi started to fix her hair through the mirror when she caught Demyx squirting Roxas with one of Sora's old water guns.

"Demyx." She warned.

The older blonde hid the toy behind his back. Kairi already knew who was picked on the most. She smiled sweetly when she overheard Namine softly comforting Roxas. Axel scoffed and sunk in his seat with his arms crossed. "What a baby." He muttered.

When they stopped in the parking lot, all the kids jumped out of the car. Kairi waved a finger at each of them. "Don't go too far, okay?"

Axel grinned and pulled Demyx to the slides. "Yeah, yeah!"

Namine held Roxas's hand as they slowly walked towards the swings. Kairi giggled at how shy Roxas looked. She sat on the bench next to the woman who she knew was the house keeper. She was short and chubby with extremely pink cheeks. "I assume you're Kairi?"

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Yes. So…what can you tell me about them?"

She sighed and looked in the direction where the kids were. "Roxas and Namine. They won't be a problem…but Roxas does have some irritability issues. He's quiet and sweet, but pretty harsh at times. Namine, a sweet quiet girl. Now…Axel and Demyx," She sighed and shook her head. "Demyx has a lot of energy, and he can be very helpful and nice, but when around Axel he's a bit of a trouble maker. Axel… he…likes to push Roxas's buttons, probably because Roxas has very little patience. He's wild and likes to get his way so, be prepared."

She handed her a suitcase which had money and clothes and such. Kairi nodded and faced the woman. "Um…so what did you say about a school?"

The chubby woman smiled. "Oh, right! Well, this year the orphanage which those kids were raised is getting a summer day care sort of thing. It's pretty much a summer school, since you and your friends obviously must be busy, that's what it's for. They can also keep themselves entertained. They'll finally get to meet all the others at the orphanage since before we kept each pair of four separated."

* * *

After everything was explained, the woman walked away. Kairi turned to the playground to find Axel and Roxas pushing each other to the sand. They both jumped toward each other, but Axel being the heavier one was the one who ended up straddling him.

The car ride home was awkward. Kairi had pulled both boys away, once again Namine comforting Roxas. The auburn haired girl decided to cut the silence with her news. "So, tomorrow you'll all be going to summer school at your old orphanage."

Axel simply smirked. Demyx thanked the heavens, and Roxas and Namine exchanged looks. Before taking her shift at a clothing store with Selphie, Kairi gave Riku and Sora a pizza number.

* * *

"Okay! So, you ready?" Kairi smiled, fixing Namine's shirt.

The blonde smiled slightly. "I-I'm scared…"

Axel came out from the hall, along with Demyx and laughed. "Geez, don't be scared! We're so much cooler than anyone there!"

Namine giggled slightly until Roxas came with over gelled hair. He pouted when Axel and Demyx burst into laughter. Sora came behind him. "LOOK KAIRI! DOESN'T HIS HAIR LOOK COOL?!"

The teen sighed and walked towards Roxas. "Uhh…"

* * *

"I don't like you."

"I can tell."

"Shortie."

"Creep."

"If I'm such a creep why do you like to look at me?"

The small blonde's eyes widened at what Axel had just said. Roxas looked away and decided not to answer. _"Stupid six year olds…"_ Roxas thought.

Axel rolled his eyes. _"Kids…"_

Sora jumped between them and grinned. "Okay! We filled out everything, now go inside!" He shouted, pushing the kids into their classroom. Before the door shut, they all caught a glimpse of Sora waving like an idiot.

Riku dragged him back to the car, with Kairi waving sweetly. A tall brunette, along with another tall girl, black haired, came to them. The brunette crouched down to them. "Hello, my name's Aerith, and that's Yuffie." She said pointing to the bouncy female next to her.

Yuffie nodded like a maniac. "Okay, so the first hour you guys can go to the playground to get to know each other so….go!" She dragged them out another door and into a large playground. "We'll be inside, okay?! Okay!"

When the door shut, Roxas found himself being pushed. "Oh look, new losers." Roxas looked up to find a tall blonde kid with a gray beanie. Two more kids were behind him, a girl and a guy.

The guy laughed and crossed his arms. "Seifer likes to find new losers, ya know? So you better watch out, ya know?"

When they laughed, walking away, Namine helped Roxas up. She was the only one next to him now. Demyx and Axel were trying to get a purple silver haired ish boy to look up from his book.

Namine softly whispered. "These kids are mostly six or seven…" Roxas nodded sadly but attempted a smile.

"It doesn't matter though, right? C'mon let's go to the swings." He said, taking a hold of her hand.

* * *

"C'moon! I know you wanna talk to us!" Demyx said, jumping up and down.

The boy who was sitting down reading finally spoke. "No, I don't."

Axel grinned and sat next to him, placing an arm around him. "Sure ya do! We're lovable."

Demyx nodded and sat on the other side of the quiet boy. "So, how old are you?"

The boy sighed and closed his book, staring at the ground. "Six."

Before Axel could say something, a loud. "Ooof!"was heard. Turning to the swings, they found Roxas on the ground and three kids hovering over him. A pink haired girl or boy was holding Namine back.

From the three kids, there was a blue haired kid with an 'x' on his face. A scary looking blonde girl, and a tall kid with an eye patch.

The kids all took a turn kicking Roxas. Three more kids came running. Seifer called out. "Hey! We're supposed to be beating him up!" God, where were Aeirith and Yuffie?

When Seifer and his friends got to the other group, Axel pushed everyone aside with an odd force. "Hey!"

The blue haired kid grunted as they all stumbled back. "It's not your turn to kick his butt!"

Axel got up (he was crouching down next to Roxas) and punched the blue haired kid. They all gasped and led him away. Namine was still being held on to, until Demyx drew the pink haired kid away. Roxas opened his eyes to find Axel. He flinched and Axel laughed. "Calm down, those assholes are gone."

Roxas's eyes widened at Axel's language. He'd heard adults say it, and he was sure kids weren't supposed to. "Wh-what happened?"

Axel chuckled and helped Roxas sit up. Slowly pushing bangs away from his face, Axel sighed. "Uhhh, they were gonna kick your butt…but I saved you…"

Roxas didn't know what to say. He was at loss of words. All he got out was a soft. "Thanks…"

He was about to hug Axel, until Namine came running. "Are you okay?!"

Before Roxas could answer, Yuffie's voice echoed threw the playground. "We go to Aerith's car to get crayons and Axel punches Saiax?!"

Namine helps Roxas up while Axel protested. "What?! They were beating up Roxas!"

Demyx sighed and sat next to the quiet boy again. "So, what's your name?"

"Zexion."

Demyx grinned. _"Oh yeah, he's talking!" _"I'm Demyx!"

Zexion frowned and crossed his arms again. "You're not leaving me alone, are you?"

Demyx shook his head happily.

_* * *_

"Axel! So cause of you school was cut short?!" Sora groaned. He wanted alone time with Riku, who also looked disappointed.

Axel crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. "I helped Roxas."

Sora knew he had just lost a argument with a six year old. "Well…yeah…"

Axel grinned and pointed to Riku. "You just wanted to be alone with THAT guy!"

Riku blushed and placed a palm to his forehead.

_* * *_

Demyx and Namine were sleeping with Kairi, so Roxas and Axel were both sitting on the couch. The only sound was the soft rain.

Axel placed a arm around Roxas's shoulder. "Look, kid, you're gonna have to get used to me. Imma be protecting you from freaks. Got it memorized?"

Roxas blushed in anger and embarrassment. "Hmph. I could do it myself…"

Axel leaned in. "Oh really now?" He said poking to the bruises in the boys ribs.

Roxas groaned softly as tears started to run down his eyelids. Axel frowned and slowly kissed Roxas's cheek. The surprised blonde looked up.

_* * *_

Axel pushed him to the floor and straddled his hips. Roxas grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. The nineteen year old red head smirked through it as his slim long fingers went up the blonde's shirt. Said blonde moaned in anger, anger at the way the redhead teased him. He laced his fingers into the redheads hair and wrapped his legs around his older boyfriend. Axel started to bite Roxas's lower lip until the door flew open.

There stood Demyx and Zexion, staring at potential baby making on the floor.

Zexion looked away. "We'll be leaving…"

Axel sat up and faced them. "Awww, it's okay. You can watch what Roxy and I do."

And with that the couple ran out, shutting the door. Roxas growled. "They can watch?!" He spat out.

Axel smirked. "What? They prolly need tips. I doubt Zexion's any good…"

The blonde crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Annoying bastard."

The older teen ran his fingers down the little blonde's neck. "I know you love me."


End file.
